


Dean Winchester's Guide to Driving

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Dean wants Castiel to understand the rules of the road. They both end up with an unexpected education.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Guide

Here's the thing.

Driving ain't just a skill.

It's an _art._

Sure, lotsa people just wanna go from Point A to Point B.

But they're missin' the best part.

Fixing up cars is an important skill to have. 

But you spend a hell of a lot more time driving than you do fixing.

So here it is - 

Dean Winchester's guide to driving.

**1\. Your car is an extension of your body.**

There's a big word Sam told me - _proprioception -_ where your body sits in space, and how it interacts with the space around it.

This is really important when driving.

Learn where you are in relation to the vehicle and to the things around you.

Start by learning the car's blind spots, getting a feel for the width and length of the vehicle.

You're gonna laugh, but _ass-feel_ is one of the key things when it comes to driving a car. 

Not what you pervs are thinking, takes one to know one, I suppose. 

But what this means is that the _sensations you feel in your body through the car_ , once you tune into them, are gonna be your first source of information about the vehicle. How it's running, whether or not it's windy, you name it. Get used to reading these signs.

**2\. Every car is different.**

Yeah, this seems like an obvious statement, but I mean that _each individual car is different._ Even cars that are the same year, make, model. So each individual vehicle needs to be respected as if it were its own person. In a way, it is - so you gotta learn its little quirks, its ins and outs, its personality. 

**3\. Braking**

Sometimes you gotta come to a hard stop unexpectedly. You can keep from throwing yourself and your passengers around if you don't slam it down, but feather it, and release the brake lightly after the initial stop. It's long past the days when you needed to pump the brake pedal, but feathering the brakes makes for a smoother ride, especially for nervous passengers.

**4\. Taking breaks**

I'm no stranger to long-haul driving. No matter how seasoned you are, you _gotta take a break_. Highway hypnosis is a real thing. Last thing you want is to end up on the highway because you started fallin' asleep at the wheel.

**5\. Talking or music**

This is essential. If you are alone, music will keep you awake. NPR if you're desperate, since it's the only thing that seems to broadcast dependably across the States. But make sure it's music you like and want to interact with. If you have passengers, keep 'em talkin'.

**6\. Watch the road.**

Get used to having conversations while staring straight ahead.

I realize this is a _do as I say, not as I do_ situation.

**7\. Good passengers.**

Good passengers do not backseat drive.

Good passengers know that the driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

But the driver can benefit from good passengers too.

**8\. Don't stare at people in your rearview mirror.**

Another _do as I say, not as I do_ item.

**9\. Learn to drink coffee, eat food, etc. while staring straight ahead.**

Never take your eye off the road.

Useful for holding hands, too. 

If you have anybody you might want to hold hands with, that is.

**10\. Rear wheel pivot.**

If you're driving something like the Impala, thinking of the rear wheel when you turn is a requirement. Same with buses or any other longer vehicle. 

Probably something to think about in any vehicle, but mostly depends on the length.

**11.**

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Sam, as he walked into Motel #484597 with coffee and doughnuts.

Dean looked up.

"Oh, nothin'," Dean responded. "Just makin' a list for Cas."

"A list of what?" asked Sam, coming around to check it out. "Aw. That's so _sweet!_ "

"Shut the hell up, Sam," said Dean. "Gimme that."

He grabbed the coffee and doughnuts and went back to his work.

"Guy doesn't even know what he's doin'," muttered Dean. "He wants to drive all over God's creation, he's got zero experience. And when the hell did he even _learn_ to drive? I sure as hell didn't teach him."

"What's the matter?" Sam teased, taking his own doughnut and coffee. "Jealous?"

Dean's jaw tightened, but he went back to the list.

"Put _make sure you eat healthy foods on the road_ ," Sam suggested.

Dean just gave him stinkeye until he shrugged.

"Just trying to help," said Sam. "Anyway. We've got a case."

"Don't we always," said Dean. "Okay. When do you wanna head out?"

"Whenever," said Sam. "No rush. You've got the Ten Commandments of Road Life to write out for Castiel first. You wanna explain how to pick up a hooker at a truck stop?"

"It's not about _road life,_ Sammy, it's about _driving a car,_ " said Dean. "Which should be a thing of beauty and a joy forever."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," said Dean, shoving a doughnut into his mouth, grabbing his jacket and then his cup of coffee. "Let's go, then."

"But what about your list?" asked Sam, rushing to catch up.

"I'll finish it later," said Dean. "When I don't have prying eyes around."

"Aw, Dean," said Sam. "You know I'd never judge you for a love letter."

"You know what?" said Dean, getting into the Impala. "You're being particularly fucking irritating today. What's wrong? Time of the month?"

"Nice deflection," said Sam. 

"Sure. Whatever," said Dean. "You wanna tell me where we're going?"

He started the Impala.

Despite growing up together, Dean thought, there were some things that Sam was just never gonna understand.

***

In the motel room, the paper Dean had been writing on began to glow, along the curves of the letters he had written there.

Then the light vanished, as if it had never been.


	2. Keep Your Eyes on the Road

There was the telltale sound of fluttering and a landing.

Dean turned to see Castiel giving him that _I am going to smite you_ look.

"Whoa, Cas," said Dean. "What bug crawled up your ass today?"

"We are going for a drive, Dean."

Sam was clearly trying to hide a grin behind whatever old-ass book he was reading.

"Oh are we?" asked Dean, rising to the challenge.

"Yes," said Castiel, and suddenly they were both in the Impala, Cas in the backseat.

"Cas, you can't just - "

"I'd like to go through your list of instructions, Dean," said Castiel. "Drive."

Dean made a sound of disgust, but he put the car into gear anyway, and they were off.

***

"First," said Castiel, leaning forward and speaking in Dean's ear, a soft growl that made certain Dean's every sense was on high alert.

Not so much with the road, though.

Dean could feel Castiel's stubble against his skin and could not suppress a shiver.

"Your car is an extension of your body," the angel murmured against him. "Are you aware of where your body is in space, Dean?"

Dean was certainly aware of some aspects of his body, and getting more aware of them by the minute.

"Cas?" he asked, not sure what the question was.

He felt Castiel's lips curve into a smile.

"Each car is different," he said, "with different quirks. For example, this car's gearshift is on the steering column, not the floor. Plenty of space in the front or backseats."

Dean was still driving in a straight line. He was feeling pretty proud of himself.

"Space for, uh," said Dean. "For what?"

"There's a stop sign coming up," said Castiel, still in that low, gravel purr. "Depress the brake gently, feathering it."

Dean did as he was told. He could feel the warmth of his blush threatening to travel upwards from his neck.

He glanced in the rearview. Castiel's ice-blue eyes arrested him with a look that was feral.

_Shit._ He saw his blush color his cheeks and his freckles stand out like stars.

"I don't think we need to take a break quite yet, Dean," said Castiel. "We'll put a pin in it. Now, what was next? Oh, yes. _Make sure your passengers are talking_ \- to make sure you stay awake. How am I doing?"

Dean was well-aware that there was a situation going on in his pants. He drove down the road a ways without answering Castiel.

"Dean. I asked you a question."

There it was, that imperious curl around the note in Castiel's voice, coloring it darker.

"Ye - yeah, Cas," breathed Dean. "You're doin' fine."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel praised. "So are you. But the next instruction is _watch the road_. And now I know you haven't really been doing that. In fact, there have been times in our acquaintance when you were watching me so intently that _I_ had to ensure the Impala stayed on the straight and narrow, as it were."

" _You_ can - ," Dean began, but _It's Cas; of course he could._

"Eyes on the road, Dean," said Castiel gently.

Then he chuckled, deep and filthy, next to Dean's ear.

"I hope you don't mind my backseat driving," he said. "But that isn't really what this is, is it? I am hoping to be a _good passenger._ "

Then the button of Dean's pants popped open by itself. The zipper went down, and he felt the ghost of a caress on his hard cock.

He made a sound like a broken teakettle and gripped the steering wheel.

"Keep your eyes on the road, your hands upon the wheel," said Castiel. "Jim Morrison, wasn't it? Good advice."

"Cas?" Dean asked again.

"I want to hear you say my name, Dean, but not as a question," said Castiel, and that ghostly sensation increased along with the pressure.

Dean darted a look at Castiel in the rearview mirror. His eyes were on Dean's cock, his chin now hooked over Dean's shoulder.

"The next instruction," murmured Castiel, "is not to stare at passengers in your rearview mirror, Dean."

Dean wrenched his eyes away from Castiel and watched the road. It curved through the trees, and was blessedly empty despite this being a beautiful day for a drive.

" _Dean_ ," sighed Castiel, redoubling his efforts, and Dean moaned, cringing forwards toward the wheel, his whole body alight.

"Fuck, _Cas,_ " Dean said, and had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head.

"That's what I like to hear," growled Castiel. "And the next instruction - _stare straight ahead, get used to eating, drinking, holding hands while staring at the road?_ Let's see how good you can be for me, Dean."

The pressure and the pleasure was sudden and intense around Dean's cock, and with a cry, he came all over himself.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Oh my fucking - "

The whiteout haze was short-lived, but that had been the most intense orgasm of his _life._

He was faintly surprised to see that Baby was still taking the curves like she was made for it.

And, Dean supposed, she was.

Castiel was suddenly sitting beside him in the front seat.

"Now," said Castiel, putting Dean's hand onto his own hard cock, "Make me come. Watch the road."

And Dean kept his eyes on the road, slowly jacking his friend sitting beside him, until Castiel was muttering _fuck_ in that sex-deep voice of his, and suddenly came with a long, low moan.

" _Good,_ " crooned Castiel. "Now. Turn onto that county road up there. It's time to rest. _Rear-wheel pivot,_ remember."

Dean, whose brains were currently not online, just followed orders.

He turned into the country road, threw the Impala into park, and shut off the engine.

"Now," said Castiel, pulling Dean close and leaning against the passenger-side door, "we take a break. For safety."

"Mmhmm," said Dean, pillowed on Castiel's shoulder.

And he was out.

***

A while later, Dean came to again. It was raining softly outside the Impala.

"Hello, Dean," said Castiel.

"Hey," Dean said, and then blushed, hiding his face against the angel's shoulder.

"No," said Castiel, gently pulling him back. "Never hide from me. What's wrong?"

"It's just," said Dean. "Where'd that come from?"

Dean could _feel_ Castiel's shrug.

"I know that driving is important to you," he said. "When I read that list you'd made while you and Sam were out on a case, I realized that you felt jealous of whoever taught me to drive."

"Yeah, who was it?" asked Dean.

"You."

"Hell no," Dean said. "I'd remember that."

" _Angels are watching over you,_ " Castiel quoted. "I watched you, Dean. Everything you do. Everything you are, matters to me. I can drive well because you taught me simply by doing. So you have no need to feel jealous."

"I - " said Dean. He glanced up at Castiel's face, handsome in the rainshadows from the window. "Wow. I don't know what to say. And the rest - ?"

Castiel smiled a little.

"I wasn't quite sure if you'd accept my advances," he confessed. "But I thought this might be a good way to be sure."

Dean smiled against Castiel's shoulder.

"Best drive ever."

***

**11\. Driving is best done with the people you love.**


End file.
